


A night in history

by WorshipCircle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorshipCircle/pseuds/WorshipCircle
Summary: Paralel work to "In the sand of Tatooine", at readers request on tumblr
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	1. Din

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belongs to me. I do this for fun. The rights are entirely on their rightful owners.  
> If you do not like slash, do not read this. "In the sand of Tatooine" can be read without this two chapters and you will not have a problem with understanding the plot.  
> If you have no problem with this kind of reading, well, enjoy and let me know your thoughs on it!

_ Let's say that, it is not very inspiring, hearing the name of one’s brother-in-law at time's like this

He told him, earning a laugh.

_Leia was sure that ... you two ... were not going to get along very well -commented the other biting his neck-

_Your nephew told me what he told you when you promised him flying lessons and asked me to explain to him if it would not be uncomfortable for you to get into my pants.

He explained and the other separated to see him red as a tomato, which earned him a kiss. It was so simple to touch his buttons and get the most adorable reactions.

_Din! Ben is three and a half! -the other admonished him, gently hitting his chest with one hand-

_And Grogu is fifty, although, by equivalence, he's roughly Ben's age -he commented- Don't worry. I change the subject. It cost me a couple of cookies, the kind your sister keeps, high enough and secured to the furniture, so that not even the Force can move them, because your nephew is no fool, but the subject was abandoned and no Jedi reputation was hurt.

_Good, because if not, Leia would kill us all

He laughed when he saw him breathe in relief.

_Not me. It turns out that my sister-in-law, adores me.

_Because your sister-in-law wants a new King of Mandalore, with, as she herself said, _"an inch of brain on his shoulders, Luke"_ -explained his husband, imitating his sister-, but wait until she already has you occupied in office and lose the fear that you will escape at the first trouble.

_I don’t believe that will be the case. From what I've seen, we look a lot alike. Rather, I would worry if I were you all that we make a team against you -he clarified with a wink-

_Please, no. I have enough with her alone -said his husband with a sigh-

_Look at it this way -he said, turning them to let him under him and look him in the eye- You will always be able to convince me, with ... some ease.

His partner rolled his eyes in response and brought his arms around his neck.

_And I thought ... that it was a requirement, to lead your people ... to have a measured and impartial character

_No Manda’lor before, had a piece of heaven as a husband, with the light of midday for hair -he clarified kissing his lips-

Luke laughed into the kiss and caressed the back of his neck and shoulders, opening his mouth to allow him to explore it thoroughly. He hadn't lied to him. For him, in essence, nothing had changed. His lips still tasted like fresh water after a long day in the sun, and his laughs when he parted just to kiss his cheeks, forehead and neck, were still just as charming.

The only thing that was different was the sensation that his hands had when traveling over his body over and under the clothes that he could remove in that position. Luke proved to be, under those, what he had seen on the Imperial cruiser. A grown man, with many hours of training. What, in the past, had been a slim body from farm work, but soft to the touch and not a few soft spots, today resembled the harsh lines of his armor. Delicate to the touch, yet prepared to withstand the action of battle.

He gasped into the kiss and stopped so that his gaze focused on his.

_What do you say Jedi Master? -he asked, his voice rarefied with desire- Can you let me prove if you taste how my hands feel you?"

Luke nodded, letting out a small groan at his words. That hadn't changed either. His little farmer turned space swordsman had a full and fruitful imagination. He had checked it in the cave where they met. He had only had to tell him what he wanted to do with him, to have him aroused in no time.

His hands opened the other's robes and ran over his chest, while he closed his eyes enjoying the attention on his muscles. No, he wasn't going to undress him. He thought, half sitting up to drink from the image he unfolded on the bed. He deserved the gift of disarming him like this, half dressed, showing that he still had the power to destroy the boy's control.

His mouth took hold of one of his nipples, letting the hand that was not holding him slide down his stomach, drawing his abdomen, playing with his patience and desire. His legs twisted, not receiving the attention he needed and a short laugh escaped his lips when he heard him say.

_Din! Do not be like that! You are killing me!

He lifted his face, to see his, arching an eyebrow.

_ Wasn't your brother-in-law going to make a fuss if we made noise? -he reminded him, gaining the unmissable vision of his partner, holding his breath in surprise, while covering his mouth with both hands-

_I love you -he said, laughing low, as he kissed his forehead- You're perfect.

The other narrowed his eyes, still with his mouth covered and looked at him with a murderous air, which made him laugh even more and stop his hands when he tried to uncover so he could scold him.

_Leave them where they are -he ordered, pressing his crotch over the fabric- because I'm not going to hold back and you're going to need them.

The blonde’s eyes widened and he nodded, letting him settle on the bed, just enough to let him enjoy the scene. He smirked as he opened his pants, pulling them down enough to release him, without undressing him completely. That Jedi outfit, so a mixture of combat suit, with fairytale wizard dress, was supremely inspiring and literally raunchy in that situation.

He was never going to admit it, but he was grateful that his partner didn't have the same penchant for metal as the members of the Mandalorian culture have. Beskar, useful, practical and strong, did not come close, not even remotely, to the erotic image that was displayed below him, when one of his hands held the other's member, to stroke it gently, taking advantage of the lubrication that already was there.

Hadn't he said it? Luke's hands were super helpful then. Since they stifled a cry that, surely, the whole house had heard. He licked his lips and winked at him.

_Oh, sometime have passed, right? -he whispered playing with different pressures, to continue making him moan- I imagine that ... in this house ... you cannot relieve yourself, as you should. Too many ears close and attentive. Too many beings like you, who can feel your ecstasy in this Force that you share. Tell me, love, where do you allow yourself to violate each and every one of the rules about emotional control that your frigid teachers insist so much that you respect? -he asked, bringing his lips to his ear without stopping to attend him- Outside? Where do you train? Or on your ship, in space? No, I don't think you do it there. Your droid friend, surely, would find out and, you are not an exhibitionist -he bit his earlobe and the other gasped before continuing- Maybe you found a cave for yourself. A similar one to the one we had as our bedroom on our wedding night -for a brief moment his husband’s breath stilled and he almost put aside the role he was playing to kiss and hug him like a teddy bear, he was such a romantic moron- I'll take that as a yes -he said, gathering himself- And there you get naked to enjoy yourself, Luke? Do you moan my name? What do you do?

His husband released one of his own hands to hold his wrist and turned to see what he was doing. With trembling fingers, he brought it first to his mouth to moisten the fingers taking them after to the space below his member, making it clear to him what his favorite sport was, where he could hide and return to being a human being and not a character of legend. Instinctively, he rubbed his wet digits at his husband entrance and it was his turn to stifle a groan.

He could imagine it so well. Although it was hard to believe, to tell the truth. The Jedi could have had anyone he wanted. It wasn't like they'd been together long enough to leave such a mark and need. And Luke, he had changed a lot, even if he told him he hadn't. On the surface, the jolly little boy had become an intriguing and mysterious adult with heartbreaking good looks.

How many senators did Cara say had asked his sister for his hand? More than half of them? All these men and women were people of power, possessors of great fortunes and, many of them, with a sensible age difference in their favor, compared to an old penniless Mandalorian, with a King's title, which was little more than a mere label, without power, or planet.

Luke was a holopad novel prince, with a sister with extensive credentials and assets, heir by his own right to an almost extinct millennial tradition, and he was confessing to him that, for nine years, had always gotten excited thinking about how, that night, they have enjoyed each other, even when they only have used their hands. He denied remembering. Damn wounds. He had always cursed that fateful landing that had so limited his displays of affection, after getting married. Although he was also grateful. Had he not suffered, he would not have had the chance to join him, or to do what he now planned to do.

_ Do you remember that night? -he asked, massaging his entrance- You told me that no one had ever touched you, kissed you, or wanted you that you know. And I told you that it wasn't possible. That you hadn't realized, for sure. But that, no being with blood in his veins, could not want you, Luke -he said looking into his eyes, as he slid down his body until he had his member just below his mouth- No one ... would be able to resist doing this to you.

He confessed taking him between his lips, while sliding one of his fingers inside. His husband arched his back, resting his heels on the bed as he found himself surrounded by his mouth. He could understand it. Even without taking it completely inside, the sensations were somewhat intense. Nine years, just touching yourself, left you sensitive, even to the slightest and simplest touch. What was magnified, if your object of desire, licked and sucked your member, while exploring you inside.

The Jedi gasped and moaned beneath him uncontrollably. The only indication that he was keeping some conscience was that his hands were still pressed against his mouth, drowning out his expressions of pleasure a bit.

He promised himself that when they returned to Nevarro, because he was not going to let him stay in the Capital for all the credits in the world, he was going to leave Grogu with Frenoh and his husband Karo, for a whole night, so that he could let him scream without caring to be heard.

_Let go -he said to him when he felt him shake hard- There will be time for more. Let me taste your desire

His husband released one of his hands and brought it to his head, causing him to descend on his member again moaning when he felt him take control a little. His fingers opened inside him and massaged his prostate as his lips and mouth sucked with the necessary intensity to pull an orgasm out of him, which left them both shivering on the sheets.


	2. Luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paralel work to "In the sand of Tatooine", at readers request on tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belongs to me. I do this for fun. The rights are entirely on their rightful owners.  
> If you do not like slash, do not read this. "In the sand of Tatooine" can be read without this two chapters and you will not have a problem with understanding the plot.  
> If you have no problem with this kind of reading, well, enjoy and let me know your thoughs on it!

_"Nine years. Nine years and my body and brain are still clay in his hands "_

He thought gasping as he saw him lick his lips with a look of triumph between his legs that would make any loth-cat turn pale with envy. He laughed and shook at the same time, capturing the neck of his robe, to pull it into his arms and devour his lips.

Damn Mandalorian inciter. He was the perfect hunter. He always had been. He would play with you until he had you moving to his rhythm and then he would deliver the final blow, leaving you unable to do little more than moan in his arms.

He had learned this, after that night in the cave, in which, as the impressionable adolescent that he was then, had failed to make the connection, between years of training and nurturing, within a culture that specialized in capturing and surprise assault their prey and his ability in bed. No. At the end of the night that time, he had spent many days excited and flushed with shame, thinking that there was something particular about him, that had unleashed that whirlwind of desire in the Mandalorian. Almost a decade later, his adventures, research and training had awakened him to the truth: it had nothing to do with him, but with the excitement of the hunt and the success of correctly applying the technique to disarm a prey.

Although, it wasn't fair to judge him so harshly, his eyes laughed in triumph with obvious warmth and love. His husband was a whirlwind unleashed. But it was only with him. It was obvious.

_ You also have not been with anyone all this time? -he asked, still agitated, while he caressed his face and the other sighs, lowering his eyes-

_Is it so noticeable? -he felt him ask-

_ It is not so much that it _“shows”_ , as that it _“feels”_ that way -he tried to explain smiling- The Force allows me to read the emotions that people have and, although I have tried to block them with you, so as not to invade your privacy, it has been impossible. What you feel is too strong and, in addition to desire and enjoyment, a very strong alien feeling of loneliness invaded me and that could only come from you.

The Mandalorian brought his hand to his face covering hers.

_I would have ... committed an infidelity of having shared my bed with someone else. Even if I didn't know you were alive and had done it in good faith -he stopped him before he said precisely that- In my eyes, that you were dead was not relevant in that sense. You were my husband. My body is only for you. Not for anyone else - he saw him sigh loudly - I am repelled even by the thought of someone else touching me. Even if it’s just over the armor. The disgust got to the point that it was hard for me to even touch myself. These years, my desire, was something repulsive for me.

He understood. Although he did not go to those extremes, his self-pleasure sessions in the cave, which the other had discovered without much effort, always left him with a bitter taste. It wasn't his fingers, it wasn't his mouth, it wasn't his lips whispering things in his ear, it wasn't his arms hugging him. It was not, in short, the same. It was not close to, not even close to, the sensations he had felt shortly before. They were like the ghost of pleasure. Ungrateful, distant and painful in the end. He had lost count of the number of times he had hugged himself when he ejaculated, thinking that, really, all his mystery and construction of myth, was not worth enough, if the partner he needed by his side, was not there. If he didn’t consider it valuable, as to, go and look for him and claim him for himself. Not only had Din not come back for the blond farmer of Tatooine, he hadn't come back for the Jedi Prince of the New Republic, and he could only blame himself for it.

He shook, trying to dispel those painful thoughts from his head. It had been his undoing. A bad game of his constantly growing imagination. That had played against him. And harmed them in the end.

Now he had to focus on the present. In that beautiful man who kissed the palm of his hands and, who seemed to be unable to stop touching and seeing him, as if he were a treasure that could escape at any second from his hands.

_That’s good -he confessed- Not that you felt guilt, that doesn't relieve me. But that no one touch you, yes. You are mine Din. I do not know if I could be so sure of having a relationship with you, despite the Jedi precepts, if I did not know today, that you are who you are, that you believe in what you believe, that you belong to me the way you do -he exhaled, denying- It's… part of the family tradition. Skywalkers are very territorial. That's wrong. It should not be like that. It is one of the things that always puts me on the verge of falling, like my father, to the Dark Side. But it is not something I am going to give up with you -he clarified- King or not, warrior or not, political correctness or not, a misplaced look from one of your new subjects or someone else and hell will burn, trust me.

He felt him laugh and see him raise an eyebrow.

_And what should I say about the Senators and the ambitious merchants who want the last Jedi Master for themselves?

He rolled his eyes and tapped his shoulder.

_The Marshall told me that you had heard of those proposals. What, obviously, has not reached your ears -he explained- is that I have rejected each and every one of them. Not only because nothing emotional connect me with any of these people, but because, not even out of political necessity, I could have touched any of them. The only body I want is right in front of me.

_I am not thirty anymore Luke. And I have a lot of scars on me.

_I'm not nineteen either, and in terms of scars, I think I beat you.

_Don't remind me or I get angry again.

_Ok, but you do not forget that we agreed not to bring horrible old men to bed -he reminded him laughing- It ruins the mood

_Oh, the Jedi Master, was he enjoying the mood? -he asked, putting on the same face of personal satisfaction as at the beginning-

_Let's say that, between one and ten, the satisfaction level of this Jedi is six and a half -he commented with the evil intention of making him turn red, which he achieved in an instant-

_I told you I was out of shape -the other pointed out-

_But if it is not your performance that lowers the score -he explained, taking off the upper part of his clothes- It's just... I haven't been able to... touch you... yet

His husband denied smiling, but even more red than before, as he let him undress him completely. It had obviously been a turn on, leaving him half dressed. In his case, seeing every inch of his skin was what turned him on.

And, boy, there was plenty to see.

His partner was not like him, rather thin and tall. His body had the power developed by those who are not so tall, but strong. He was not imposing, like his covert companion, with whom he cross paths before entering the room, but he was attractive and desirable.

He still remembered with humor the amount of fantasies that had passed through his head in a second in that cave, after he half undressed him to bandage his ribs. He have never seen someone like him. With that bare brown skin and those muscles that were so nice to see. Because he had seen muscular men before, when with their uncles, they had gone to the city. But they were always exaggerated and unpleasant to look at. While his, weren't. Later he would learn that this is called proportion and it was the product of being attentive to the needs and the exercise routine that was going to solve those needs. Not exposing the body to unnecessary transformation.

He hadn't seen Din in combat yet. But he supposed it was powerful, but supremely agile. Able to wear heavy armor, but still flexible to do pirouettes like his, with that spear he seemed to be fonder of than the dark saber. He bit his lip, thinking how much he was going to end up uncomfortable when he saw him fight and that he has to be thankful for his clothes were flowy and not tight like his. After all. They both loved what they did. And that was going to be another question that would serve to unite them.

_I assume that, you like what you see -his husband says, pulling him out of his mental wandering-

_Din, I have never stopped thinking about your body -he admitted rolling his eyes- If you want me to say it out loud: yes, I have dreamed of you like this, I have not stopped imagining you these months naked and half the time it has been in very compromising situations.

_ And the other half? -asked the wretch, enjoying his confessions-

_I had to abandon everything I was doing to run to satisfy myself, since I was not going to get through the day like that -he said hoarsely- Do you know how strange it was to the Senators that I had to retire in the middle of the sessions? And how embarrassing is it that your sister sends you to go and solve your _"little problem"_ , in a less public place and in which she has no idea what is happening to you?

He saw him laugh without ambiguity and that made him smile too. Without the lines of concern that seemed to be constantly lodged in his face, Din was once again the Din of the cave, who had let him touch him with a tender face, who had closed his eyes and encouraged him because he was enjoying his attentions.

He had always wondered, if, that opportunity, had not been the first time, that his husband, had let himself to been caught in intimacy with someone else, truly enjoying the moment.

Now he was getting prove of it. Din had been his from that moment.

Not because of his blond hair, not because of his blue eyes, or any other silly characteristic that society put into your head as synonymous of beauty, but because he had adored his body and caressed his soul, as no one had done before.

_ I love you -he said echoing what he confessed before- You are not perfect Din, you are immeasurable. Nothing in the Force that exists in the galaxy can compare. Nothing -he asserted, holding him by the nape of his neck to see his eyes- And I am going to abuse so much the right to have you just for me, that, Mandalore, is going to have to settle for very little of your days.

His partner gasped in surprise and he took advantage of that moment to kiss and bite his lips. He loved to feel like, the bounty hunter, let go and became the prey in bed. Din gave as much as he took and that made him an incredible being and a wonderful lover.

_ You know I'm going to punish you a bit for how you played with me just now -he said, lowering his neck to kiss him-

_Uhmmm -he felt him say moaning and almost laughed, he had lost too quickly that ability to answer with sharpness bordering on obscene, after a couple of kisses-

_On your side, Lord of Mandalore -he ordered, separating himself from his body- I want your back exposed.

The man nodded, swallowing hard, but did not stop obeying.

He licked his lips knowing how enormous that gesture was. Surrendering your back, for any of them, was offering the most vulnerable flank, especially when naked and without your armor.

He lay down beside him, pressing his chest to his back, while se slid a hand under his waist, trapping him in his arms, while kissing his shoulder.

_Now it's ... my turn -he said softly in his ear, wrapping one of his hands around his member- To ask you things, to whisper what I want to do to you, to plan our next meetings, while I do this -he kissed and bit his neck, moving his hand, with a little more rudeness than the one he had had with him, knowing that, to his Mandalorian, that was exciting- So you have been inspired by me, in your ship -he reminded him earning a little laugh from his lover- Razor Crest aren't that common anymore, but, I'm going to get one for us and we're going to relive each of your fantasies there. Tell me, Din, what did you dream of doing to me in your ship?

The other grunted writhingly and confessed.

_The cockpit. I always thought about the cockpit, with you.

_Ah, the copilot's dream -he acknowledged turning his face to look into his eyes- I imagine that, in your fantasy, the young pilot with blond hair, let himself be carried away by desire and attended you ... right there, sitting at the controls -he kisses once his lips to whisper to him- and what did I do? Did I use my mouth or let you take me over the controls? Because you know that I would do it. It was going to hurt like hell the next day, but I would let you do whatever you want with me, in any position, husband. More -he moaned, probably seeing it in his mind- if you are wearing your helmet. Dank Farrik, I have come to finish without touching myself, thinking of my reflection in your viewer, while you penetrate me and, we have never reached that point, so, imagine how much I have needed you.

The Mandalorian gasped hard and arched his back, surrendering to the sensations.

_ And in your bed? Or in the cargo hold? Have there been no fantasies there? -he denied smiling lewdly- I bet there are. I bet you have even dreamed of landing in some planet, lowering the ramp and laying on it so that I can ride you at ease, no matter who looks ... or not ... knowing that there will be no one there who can watch how you take what you it’s yours without qualms. Because that is Din, right? I am yours to enjoy, to satisfy, to please, to make me please you, to fill and empty me and mold me into all the things you desire.

He claimed increasing the pace and letting his powers affect the force field around his body.

_ Do you know what I have fantasized about, apart from everything you guessed? -he said touching his nerves with his senses- With being at your mercy without being able to defend myself, without being able to see, without being able to do anything other than receive or take what you want to give me. I'm sick of being in control all the time, of not been able to feel vulnerable -he admitted, meeting his forehead with his- I want to know that you're waiting for me to devour me every night. I want to know that I have no alternative. I want you to know that I will be at your feet more than any of the subjects you will now have. I want to never be able to choose.

The others back had tensed in an almost unnatural way at his attentions. He had pushed him to the limit and was not letting him go from there with his will to manipulate the Force. His lungs were breathing hard and his head shook trying to convey what his lips could not: _I needed to finish. Please, let me._

_Say my name, love. Say my name loud enough for everyone to know and I'll let you get your release.

The Mandalorian opened his eyes seeing him astonished, but, in his defense, he did not hesitate for an instant.

_Luke! -he exclaimed with all the power that his lungs allowed him, at the same time that he allowed him to reach orgasm-


End file.
